Pain and Destiny
by KiwiPapillon
Summary: Vera has been created by American Scientists to join the League of Legends. A perfect specimen. All she ever knew was the feeling of pain and suffering, and inflicting it. Will she ever find peace, will she ever find someone who can show her what she craves, to be loved? To feel wanted and not to feel like a monster? An AU fanfiction created by Kiwi.
1. Sacred Worlds

**Chapter 1**

**Kiwi here, If you have read my last fanfic, you can see it has been a long time since I created one. So I took my time to create this one. League of Legends Fan Fiction. I do not own anyone in the LoL franchise! I only own those that you don't see in the lore, Like Vera. By the Way, I created this story inspired by the song "Sacred Worlds" by Blind Guardian. If you have not heard it, listen to it! You might like it. Enjoy the first chapter. -opens book and starts to read-**

**_Death Valley, California_**

_"I understand you want to enter our lands into the Demacian League of Legends, but to exploit your own daughter into this? I think this is madness." Arianna, Dr. Grazier 's assistant hurried to catch up with the focused scientist, his nose in a portfolio, studying his daughter's genetic makeup. He smiled at the paper. She was perfect, her genes from her mother, the genes from him, they were perfectly blended and precisely woven to complete a perfect tapestry. He knew the other ways to make it much more beautiful, angel like wings like Kayle, fueled by rage like the Champion Renekton, and a battle bruiser, capable of dealing perfect damage and lethal to all who stand in her way. Vera Grazier will be the perfect champion he will ever make. It will be just a matter of getting her cooperation. Cooperation? She has no choice, she is a baby, his baby and he can do what he wants with her, and the moment she is accepted into the League, is the moment he will be proud of his little girl. _

_"It is not madness, Arianna, it is science, we just have to wait until my wife has given birth to her, and the experiments will begin"_

_ Year 12, Week 23, Day 200: Subject, Vera Grazier._

_ Vera is twelve years old, she just started her first menstrual cycle, her wings sprouted beautifully. The genetic makeup is perfect, the wings, white hair, and her pink eyes are a nice blend to her. The rage is contained inside the collar I created, so there will be no accidents. My daughter finished her first wave of training dummies to represent the minions in the League. Her first two abilities were discovered. Her first ability is to dash using her wings and attack a multiple amount of minions in her range. Her next is to take an enemy, fly high in the sky and drop them to the ground, utilizing the movements of a drill. Her progress is astounding. I see her strength going up in numbers. It will be a matter of time until we find the third and that ultimate. That precious ultimate; it will be a matter of time until the League will be in our hands._

Twelve horrible years. I had no time to be a child. No stuffed animals, no toys, no friends. All it was to me were the scalpels on my shoulder blades, and harsh tests studying my endurance and my fighting skills I learned as a baby. My father keeps looking at me like I am some animal, not his daughter. Now, the inside of my legs are bleeding. I am not sure if that is normal, or I am sick. Please don't let me get sick. My father punishes me so much for being tired or sick. What did I do to deserve the terrible ways of my father? Was I bad?

_Year 15 Week 45, day 7: Subject, Vera Grazier._

_It took us three years to find her third ability, the regeneration of her health using some of her rage. Her mutations are now progressing. Her eyes can change from a neutral pink to blue and red. The wings are becoming more and more natural. Her body is shaping to an athletic and beautiful woman. She looks just like her mother, with the knowledge and wit from me. She will become immortal._

Daddy, stop! I tried the hardest I can! I am so tired! What are you doing? Don't strip me! Get away from me! I promise I will be good! I thought I was a good girl. I did what you told me to do! What more do you want!? Stop Daddy! It hurts so much! Leave me alone! Daddy NO! Please stop! You're not supposed to do this kind of thing to me! I'm your daughter! Don't do this! Please! The pain won't go away! Stop! Untie me, put my clothes back on, I will do anything; just stop doing this to me! You say you love me, but this should not be the way to do so. DADDY! STOP!

It's so cold. I'm so cold. My body is aching, and caked with dad's fluids. He finally untied me; finally I can curl up and be alone. If only I can be free from this pain. What did I do to deserve this? Will I die? I'm waiting, fading, here in my final hour, if I am. Will I ever feel peace?

_Year 18, Week 19, day 5: subject, Vera Grazier._

_ Vera still has not shown progress in showing her ultimate. We need to push harder. Arianna? What's going on? Why is the room shaking? Oh my GOD! Code Blue! Vera is escaping! RUN, Arianna! Get away from her! _There is no sound coming out of the tape except for screams and glass breaking, then the sound of Dr. Grazier falling on the floor.

_Vera, stop, please, this isn't what you should do._

I could not take it anymore. I bang on the glass container I was captive in. "I don't want to do this!" They can't hear me; they pay no attention to me.

"Just let me OUT!"

The scientists who work for my father looked at me then continue on with their work. The inner rage I built up in me then boils more. The pain was too much. Tears start to shed and I start to cry in rage. The scientists now are in full attention to me. They see me glowing red, see me crying, and they watched in blind awe as I scream, the ground shaking underneath me. Struck in horror, they scream out in fear as the glass around me broke and the shrapnel impaling the nearest scientists. Everyone was dying by my own rage, I didn't care. I wanted revenge. I wanted their blood for what they did to me. Especially the mother fucker I called my father upstairs. I was so blind in rage, that all the murdering I have done was just a delicious pleasurable moment. Fifteen seconds is all it took to paint the lab walls with blood. I did not care. I wanted their blood in my hands for their actions.

"CODE BLUE!" I heard him say. I look up at his room and rip off the collar he made just for me and fly up there. There he was, shivering in fear in the corner. Now who is the helpless victim in this scene? I look down at the poor excuse of a father and throw the rage collar at him, the metal piece of shit clunking on his feet. My wings stained with blood tuck in behind me and my eyes turn red as my final victim lay trembling before me.

"Isn't what I should do? I should have done this a long time ago." I told him. My wings spread out, as I smile at my father evilly. His scream was music to my ears as I rip his legs one by one, watching the skin, nerves and bone rip like paper in my hands, the blood gushing on my feet, and his agony my pleasure. I laugh as he fainted from the pain. I slap him awake; I want him to feel every last painful moment. For the pain he is feeling is nothing I have felt in the past eighteen years. I finally rip the last leg off of him and then throw his screaming body across the room. He looked at me, his eyes filled with tears of pain as I walk up to him

"I created not only a daughter, not only a weapon, but a monster." He managed to say, stopping me where I stood. I look at him, my eyes turning blue.

"The only monster here is you." Were the final words I told him before stomping his face in.


	2. Alone I Break

Chapter 2

**Give me patience when I submit, I have a life to live, so expect intermittent submissions, but this fanfiction will be complete, I keep my word.**

_I am all alone. No one is around me. I am the only piece of the freak puzzle. No one can feel the pain I feel. My father was right, I will never feel the positive emotion, because all I feel is anger, pain, sorrow. Who can reach me? Who can get me out of this hole? Can anyone hear my cries? Anyone? Save me!_

Phoenix, Arizona

Vera awoke to a start as she has seen the house she found to reside started to flood in moonlight. She uncovered herself with her wings and looked around. She was so glad she escaped from that evil place. The only place she, sadly could call home. She was now headed to this land. A fantasy land that was not supposed to exist, Demacia. Maybe her answer to peace resides there. She overheard her father and the scientists about the League of Legends and how she will be added in it. She had no place to go, being her appearance, she will be shunned by outside society (America is fucking stupid like that) and called a freak. She got up and spread her wings in a waking stretch. Her body is used to having no sleep at all, a mere ten minutes and she is refreshed for the day, all she needed was a quick rejuvenation of flying all night. She is going to have to fly south. She took out her map to Demacia and pointed to where she was. At least there was she thought she was. Was she in Arizona? Was she still in California? She had to find out the easy way, but that will risk in getting her seen by those helicopters. She had no choice and stepped out of the abandoned house. It was very dark, but her eyes were spliced to be able to see. She saw no trees, save the cacti, no buildings except the house she slept in, and she sighed. She was in a desert all right, but where should she fly? She looked at her map again and then looked south at a wall of mountains.

"The only way to go, I guess." She spread her wings and flew as high as she could, focused on her destination.

The Institute of War, Demacia

"I will kill the fucking little yordle!" Tryndamere and Vladimir ran after little Teemo after the league match ended. Teemo screeched and hid behind a pillar, trying to escape from the angry pair. Tryndamere and Vladimir were in the same team, but they kept getting perished by Teemo's little mushroom traps, giving Teemo the ultimate build, and invincibility.

"It's not my fault you kept running after me, and stepping on my precious mushrooms!" he backed from the pillar but bumped into a leg, his ally in the League match, Master Yi stood towering over the little yordle, looking at the two angered pair.

"Let me at the runt, Yi, this isn't your fight" Vladimir hissed, brandishing his claws. Teemo fumed in anger. "Who you calling a runt! I'll take you on right here right now!" Teemo armed his dart gun, but a leg blocked the yordle.

"Anger gives motivation, without purpose, Teemo. Remember what I told you" Master Yi looked down at the furry friend and then at Tryndamere. "You of all people should take that advice,"

Tryndamere took off his helmet and walked close to Yi, towering him with intimidation. The Wuju bladesman just looked at him with his advanced eyes and made no move. "If I remember right, my anger killed you many times, so if I were you, I would watch your mouth."

"My eyes cannot see my face, how can I possibly watch my mouth?" Yi jested at Tryndamere. Tryndamere growled until Ashe walked up to the four, her body swaying with her walk.

"Tryndamere, Vladimir, we lost, oh well, get over it and stop picking on the poor little yordle." She broke up the fight and looked on at both Yi, and Vladimir.

"Sorry, Ashe," he backed down from the bladesman. "Aww!" a voice echoed from the pillars in the distance and Jinx came out with a disappointed look on her face. " I wanted to see fists and a furry guy fly" Ashe placed her hands on her hips and watched as Jinx walked away. Tryndamere and Vladimir immediately became bored and walked together to the mess hall for the piles of food that they always get.

"Good job Yi, and Teemo, you two were good out there, along with Nami, Jinx, and Heimerdinger"

Yi bowed to her compliment and nudged little Teemo to the mess hall.

_Will anyone hear my plea? Is there a single heart that can open up to heal my wounds? It hurt so much, I can't stand it. My eyes hurt from the never ending crying. Please help me_


	3. Comfortably Numb

**Okay, so the reason why I am recontinuing this fanfiction are two reasons:**

**1) This is called a FANFICTION! look at the word, what does it have? FICTION! WHO the hell cares if it doesn't go with the lore. I understand America doesnt exist in Valoran, but this is a What if. What if Valoran was a continent along with the other seven? If you're so anal about Valoran being one planet, GTFO of this fanfiction and hate on someone else. or play League of Legends where you get pummeled by a Korean playing as Diana**

**2) I have racked up some ideas while listening to songs, and if you paid attention to the chapter titles they are song titles of pain songs, except for Sacred Worlds, that was the entire reason i made this story**

**3)Shout out to DuckeduponQuack. Thank you for giving me the bravery to rant on this.**

**Now to those of you that actually like this fanfiction, by popular demand, I have Chapter 3 here for you. Sorry you had to suffer for other people.**

Chapter 3: Comfortably numb

_Two days before emancipation_

"_Dr. Grazier, Vera is not responding to her collar and she killed a scientist." One scientist stated. The graying head scientist turned his head from his computer and then made a snarling look. He got up and then saw his daughter, no his subject throwing a limp corpse and her food tray across her room. Her wings spread out in anger and her eyes a blood red. She looked up at the doctor not with fear, but with pure anger. The desire to rip him to shreds if he isn't careful. She has grown into a full fledged monster, hungry for flesh, and he smiled a bit, knowing his progress has prevailed._

"_GET ME THE FUCK OUT! I am TIRED OF THIS!" Vera yelled out as her wings flapped in anger. Grazier made no response at all. He just merely stared at his creation. She had raw power, pure energy, anger that cannot be easily controlled. For the first time of his life, he was scared for it. If she did not know her place, disaster would strike, and the League of Legends will be just a dream. _

"_Activate Anger control method 34" He said in a monotonous tone and he looked on as the other scientists heeded his order. He watched as the electric stream hit his precious subject, causing her to scream out in pain, Her body writhing on the floor. He smiled as her scream became louder and higher, and motioned them to stop._

"_Now, are you going to behave, like a good subject" He spoke through the microphone. Vera looked up at her father. He no longer sees her as a daughter. He only sees her as a mere toy, a piece of shit as he cruelly places her on these tests. She shuddered in pain and just faced the ground, her wings now tucked behind her._

"_Has it shown an ultimate yet?" Grazier asked Arianna. The assistant looked at him with shock and then down at the papers she was holding. "No, sir, but must you call her an it? She is your daughter."_

_Grazier then struck the assistant, causing great shock to the floor, even causing Vera to look up despite her pain. "That thing is not my daughter! She isn't my little girl, anymore. She is now a product of science, a mere subject. Now give that thing more tests until it can produce a much better ultimate."_

_Vera laid on the floor, hearing everything he said, tears now cascading down her eyes like the pictures of the waterfalls she sees. She is only a tool in her father's eyes, nothing more, and it pained her so much. She remained there as the scientists entered her room and tried to get her up to do more strenuous tests. She remained limp, echoing the words in her head as they placed syringes in her arm to calm her nerves and resist the temptation to cut someone's throat. She has become comfortably numb, just by words from her father. Slowly her mind went to the place that gave her peace, but now it gave her grief. Because the main image was her, her mother, and her father happily being one family. But now it's gone. . ._

That pained feeling she felt as she ran a finger down her arms have returned, the track marks a reminder of her memory as she landed on the island. The isle of Valoran was not as she imagined. It was actually much better. She then looked at her destination, the institute of war. The process of becoming a champion was all a blur to her. She explained her past, told them she was from the flawed America, (The leaders were surprised by the technology of how she was created, usually Piltover or Zaun would make something like that, not America. It seemed they have seen the bad side of it. Frankly, so did she.) They accepted her and introduced her to the League of Legends, gave her a place to sleep. She entered her room and then tucked her wings in as she felt the soft covers of her bed. She has never been on a bed. This was all a new feeling, she no longer felt like an item. She hoped to keep it that way. She laid on the bed and looked out at the huge moon and then drifted off to another nightmare filled sleep. Oh how she wishes those will stop at her time here. She hoped and prayed tomorrow will bring her peace. But then again, what will? How will she ever feel the positive emotions known as happiness and love? Those were both lost causes, a dream that will never come true for a monster like her.


	4. Dead Memories

Chapter 4: Dead Memories

_You are so beautiful, Vera. Undress for me. Oh yes. Vera, you look divine. Now hold still for Daddy. Don't you dare move, don't you dare speak. Don't even hit me, or it will be worse for you. Oh, yes, Vera. Oh God, I made a good girl. You are such a good girl. I said don't MOVE! That's it. Lie still for daddy. It will be all over soon. That's it. Tell me you love Daddy. Because Daddy sure does love you._

Vera shuddered as she sat by herself in the mess hall, the variety of champions eating and conversing. The Champions were so strange, ones she has never seen before. There were small furry creatures in an area, and mythical creatures, even a young little girl holding a stuffed bear. She tucked in her wings and looked down at her plate of food. Suddenly she looked up and noticed a furry smiling face meeting her expressionless face, his green hat with red goggles on his head, and a small dart gun in his right hand.

"Hello. You must the new champion." He said in a small adorable voice. He reminded her so much of those stuffed animals she could never get, and it kind of disconcerted her. She crossed her arms and hugged herself in fear and looked down. Teemo moved his head to the side at the new champion. Why was she so quiet? Has she ever seen a yordle? He fumbled his words to start another conversation.

"Where are you from, it's okay, I don't bite." He inched closer, causing her to move away. She looked up from her plate and regarded his beady eyes with her own pink eyes. She then uttered a single word, a small voice slipping from her lips. "America."

Teemo looked at her with a smile, but with confusion. "You mean that one country with the people?" Vera couldn't help but giggle, then stopped and covered her face with her white hair again. Suddenly, another white haired woman sat down, placing her blue bow beside her, and looked at Teemo, then at Vera.

"Now, that is different. A Champion that is not of Valoran. I have heard of her origin, and they never have wings like she does."

Vera looked up at the other white haired champion. "I was genetically altered to look like this." A monster. A freak. And she didn't know where she belonged.

"Genetically altered? What's that?" Teemo asked, inching closer to Vera. Vera this time did not move away and looked down at the little yordle. "Genetically altered is where I get changed into something to become better. A perfect being." So much for perfect. Teemo looked up at Ashe and she shook her head. "Nobody is perfect. Take my husband Tryndamere for example. He is a short fuse." She pointed to a man with a gray and light blue helmet talking and conversing with the other champions.

"I am Ashe by the way. This pint sized furball here is Teemo. Welcome to the League of Legends." Ashe held out her hand. Vera looked at it and cringed, not wanting to touch anyone, and looked up at her. Ashe's eyes were so full of reassurance, but Vera knew better. Who can she trust when so much happened to her?

"I'm Vera Grazier, they call me the Outsider."

Vera, the Outsider. Fit her perfectly. She took loneliness and made it her home. Nothing can fill in the void she had in her heart, which was why the League gave her that title. She nodded at Ashe and Teemo and looked down at her food.

Ashe sat back down in her own spot, Teemo closely behind her. Master Yi looked up from his apple and then looked on over at the new girl champion that Teemo and Ashe were talking to.

"What is she like?" He asked. Ashe sighed then looked up at Yi. "She is introverted. She did not want to shake my hand, how disrespectful." Teemo looked up at Ashe. "Did you see the look on her face when you held out your hand. It was not of disrespect, it was of fear. She was scared of what you would do." Teemo took his goblet of honey mead and sipped some before he shuddered in delight with his favorite drink. Yi looked over at the girl again.

"A champion with fear?" Yi stroked his chin and looked on at Ashe again.

"What do you mean fear? I would not attack her or anything."

Yi looked at Ashe directly in the eyes. "That is what you know, not what she does. She only knows pain and fear. Give her patience, then she will warm up to the emotion that is new to her." Yi smiled and took a bite of his apple.

"I wonder how she fights in tomorrow's battle in Summoner's Rift." Ashe finally said as she took a bite of her food.

_Dad? It hurts so much. Telling me to love you when I did, but you are not supposed to love me this way. Why are you doing this to me daddy? I'm so scared. Please make it stop._


	5. Battlefield

**Okay, so now I am starting to get Vera's personality to unfold as she stays in Valoran. Soon, you will find her lover. Soon. You can probably guess who it is with this chapter. OH, and whoever can guess the name of the bands of the song title chapters i have so far, I will shout out to you on the next chapter! I will ask this for every five chapters.**

Chapter 5: Battlefield

_You are nothing, Vera. Nothing. You are just a tool for science. You will never feel emotions like love, happiness. You will feel only pain, suffering, and sorrow. Remember that, Vera. You will never know the true meaning of peace._

Vera closed her eyes as darkness enveloped her entire body. This was her first League game and as always when someone does something for the first time, they get nervous. Goosebumps invaded her skin as a rush of cold flooded around her, then a rush of heat, and then her body felt as if she was being fitted in a tight tube, She was being summoned into the Field of Justice known as Summoner's Rift. She opened her eyes and she looked around as she saw the Nexus in front of her then looked to the right at her teammates. Ashe, Master Yi, Ahri, and Leona. They each introduced themselves before they were summoned along with her. Ahri looked back at Vera, and smiled, then looked on at the battlefield.

"I get middle lane. Yi is jungle, Ashe and Leona are on bottom, and you, Vera. You will be on the top with Yi helping out. Okay?" Ahri strategized as she then rushed out of the base. Ashe nodded and motioned for Leona to come with her. Ahri smiled at Vera and ran to the middle lane, along with a few of those tiny minions. Vera then realized this was just like her harsh tests she endured. The minions looked a lot like the robots she beat in her course of life. Master Yi placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped and backed up quickly, her wings spread out in defense. Yi lifted his hands up in surrender and then unsheathed his sword. "Easy, I am not going to hurt you. You ready?" Yi turned and started to run to the brushes of the jungle. Vera sighed and ran, her wings giving her a slight bit of speed. The battle was a bit slow at first, Vera could not see who she was facing at the top lane, all she knew that there was a champion named Warwick in the jungle facing Yi, seeing him a few times. Vera just focused on the minions, and easily took care of them with her martial arts attacks, not using any abilities, at least not by her summoner's discretion. Suddenly she turned and a large man with an even larger sword in his right hand, with a gray and light blue helmet looked down at her. Tyndamere smiled and then slashed downwards, the sword almost impaling her. She instinctively flipped backwards, then she dashed, her wings creating a surge of wind, and her clawed hands damaging Tryndamere. He soon looked at her with growing anger across his face and slashed again. Vera stopped, then caught the tip of his sword on her ribs, she yelped in pain, causing Yi to run to her aid. Tryndamere smiled at Yi and then focused on Yi, his spinning attack now targeting him. Yi disappeared and he slashed at both the enemy champion and a few minions. Vera took the opportunity and then flew up to Tryndamere, grabbed him and took him high in the sky. Tryndamere yelled out and tried to struggle free, but Vera dropped head first, spun around quickly, creating a drill like movement down to the ground. Yi watched in amazement as Vera slammed her enemy to the ground, a light appearing and Tryndamere replaced by it. "An enemy has been slain." Yi smiled as Vera got up and looked at Yi, her breathing labored and her hair a bit messed up. "Good job, Vera, something like that, and we will win this one."

Good job? Vera stopped short of her tracks as she heard those words for the first time come out of someone's mouth. She felt a sense of comfort as Yi joined her in defeating the minions. For the first time in her life, she felt like she can do good, like she is not being only used as a tool. A simple praise did just that for her. Maybe she can feel the emotions she craved so much. Yi saluted her and ran off to the jungle as the final minion fell, causing her and the allied minions go up to the turret. As she continued to do damage, Tryndamere showed up again, this time, his face wrenched in anger. His eyes were glowing a deep red and his roar of rage was so loud it scared her. Vera immediately dashed the other way and tried to escape but the wolf Warwick was right there, waiting to attack. Suddenly, that familiar feeling of being squeezed by a tube appeared, was she teleporting again, she didn't know. But she kept running, and suddenly a loud pop violated her ears and Warwick and Tryndamere was behind her, far behind. She looked back and looked around at her surroundings. Did she just go through Warwick? What was that? She kept thinking as she ran to her turret, letting the other minions pass by. She then realized that she had an ability to teleport away when there is danger, but the summoner had to do it at his discretion. She smiled as Warwick continued to run after her. Vera smiled, and then dashed to Warwick, his yelp of pain getting her more and more excited. She punched, kicked, anything to cause him pain. Her thirst for his blood then took over as she then dashed away then took him to the skies again. Warwick howled the entire way down as he was slammed down, the light taking his place, confirming that Vera has killed once again. "An enemy has been slain."

Vera smiled then ran up to Tryndamere, but before she can make a few moves, a dart hit the side of her leg, and suddenly her vision started to blur. She turned and heard the familiar squeaky voice of Teemo, his body out of his stealth.

"Sorry, Vera, had to do it." Teemo ran off as Vera started to slowly die from the poison. She tried to run, for her energy was very low, she then went down to a crawl as Tryndamere laughed, inching towards her.

A light then blinded Vera's eyes as she finally succumbed to poison. "You have been slain" Vera was killed. She was done for. That little Teemo poisoned her and she was weak. She opened her eyes and she was at her home base, no longer effected by poison, no more pain. She looked down at her hands and then up to the lane she was in. She can come back to life? Oh this was very fun to her. She ran to the lane again and followed the minions that were walking towards the two enemy champions. Yi ran up to her and nodded, then joined her side.

"Let's beat them." Yi said as she spread her wings in combat stance. She nodded and she ran to the enemies along with Yi, who started to run faster. He ran much faster than she, becoming a blinding light towards Warwick. She dashed to Warick and together, they made short work of him, then they both looked over to Tryndamere. Tryndamere did not fall back, he just charged at them and his eyes glowed red again as he slashed his sword to Vera, and then jabbed at Yi. Vera slid on her knees between his legs and jumped on Tryndamere, her wings spread out to use her ability. Yi brandished his sword and slashed, but Tryndamere blocked his attack and kicked Vera away, knocking her back. Vera growled and her own eyes turned a deep red as she dashed up again, dodging his sword. Yi slashed, hitting Tryndamere, but then Tryndamere spun toward him, hitting Yi repeatedly. Vera gasped as Yi fell and the familiar light replacing his body. "An Ally has been slain." Vera gasped as Tryndamere turned to her. She backed up into a bush as the colossal man walked up to her, his smile growing with each and every step. She then looked for an escape route, but then noticed Warwick running up to her. She got up and ran to her turret, but Warwick and Tryndamere were close to her. She started to boil up in rage, her anger now starting to take over, she felt like she did when she was emancipated from her father. She felt helpless, hopeless, and never again does she want to feel it. She glowed red, her anger now at the peak. Tryndamere and Warwick stopped and watched in surprise as Vera's ultimate move started to activate.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Tryndamere and Warwick ran the other way, but Vera's cry of rage echoed in their ears, along with the other enemy champions. At the bottom lane, Ashe and Leona watched in confusion as Jinx and Lux ran in fear from the cry of pain. Ashe smiled as she shot a volley of arrows, slowing them down and Vera's cry started to make the ground split, targeting the enemies. Veigar yelled out as he tried to run, but the explosion of the cry damaged him, along with his fellow allies, killing not only him, but Tryndamere, Warwick and Jinx, giving Vera a Quadra kill. Yi looked on at the battlefield, in awe at the ultimate the Outsider has made. Vera then knelt down in weakness, and slowly got up, her body shaking from the energy she has depleted. Yi jumped to her aid and held her up. She looked up at his eyes and tried to heal herself but couldn't, she was too weak. Yi smiled and got her up and ran to the turrets and made short work of it. As much as it is tedious, this league is so much fun for her, she feels like she can stay for a while, and probably find what she craved most. Happiness.

_I am done with your terrible deeds, father. I am sick of being used! You are nothing to me anymore! I am my own self. Leave me alone! You are nothing at all! I am Vera Grazier, the Outsider, and you can not contain me!_


	6. When Sorrow Sang

**Still have not got anybody who has the song titles and the bands they are from. I will give you a hint, few of them are from the same band. Anyway, here is chapter 6, When sorrow sang.**

Chapter 6: When Sorrow Sang

_One week after Emancipation._

_The following is a report made by the Death Valley Sheriff department, the person in question is Elen Grazier, the wife of Dr. Albert Grazier. The video was showing an elderly woman, very middle class, jewelry on her ears and neck, make up that enhanced her beauty and it was obvious that she was wearing anti-age cream. She stayed perfectly still, her leather purse in her lap and she watched as the sheriff placed a foam cup of water in front of her on the desk. _

"_Mrs. Grazier, tell us a bit about your husband." The sheriff asked the old woman. She looked up and her frown lines deepened, having become a fresh widow of a freak accident in his work, but she never knew the tests made in there, all she knew was her husband was murdered and the building was burned to the ground from something terrible._

"_He was calm, self-centered, always into his work. When we eat dinner together, it was always the fact he likes to keep his work confidential. I tried so hard to be a good wife. I really do."_

_The Sheriff sat across from her and placed his fingers in a steeple shape. "Did you have any kids with him?"_

_She seemed like she wanted to cry at that question. "I had a stillborn eighteen years ago. She was supposed to be a child we made with pure love. I wanted to name her Vera Kathleen Grazier, after my mother."_

Three weeks have passed by since Vera's arrival and she has developed a personality, she is now smiling, looking people straight in the eye, and becoming more comfortable. However, her nightmares are still occurring (They are not Nocturne), and she keeps waking up in a cold sweat and screaming. The summoner's Council has held back some of her raw power and she can do a little less damage than what she used to do. She has made friends, like Teemo, Ashe, and Leona, but her only enemy is Tryndamere, and that she could care less about. Her favorite place to be is a solitary field, with green grass and clear blue sky. It reminded her so much of the pictures that she was shown of the outside when she was stuck in that place. Her white hair blew in the breeze along with the grass, her wings tucked in neatly and calmly. She could only think of her place here and then her mind bounced back to those horrible days in the science lab. She shed a tear as her eyes turned blue. No matter how calm she is, she goes back to those terrible visions. What can make her stop? She then heard a small noise and noticed Master Yi meditating in the grass, his sword floating to the side and his body in complete peace. A pang of jealousy ran through her as she walked up to him. Somehow he has found peace and from what she has heard from the other champions, he has had a bad past. She cannot determine who has had it worse, but as she walked up to him, she ran her hand down her scarred right arm, and then stopped short. Her emotions so in a flurry, she went back to when she arrived, emotionless and scared. Master Yi opened his eyes, and looked on over to her. His mask was off, surprisingly and his jet black hair, still in a loose ponytail was blowing in the wind. "There is no need to be frightened, little one. I will not hurt you."

I will not hurt you. Vera was so unfamiliar with those words, that she did not know how to react, so she remained silent, watching him look at her. Master Yi was the only champion that gave her those cool eyes, those eyes of calm. And those eyes that told the truth. It calmed, her, but at the same time, unnerved her. Her eyes turned pink and then she looked away. "I…." She tried to speak, and Yi looked at her with a bit of surprise. "You talk? I never thought your voice fit your small adorable feature." Vera blushed at his statement, but then she looked away from him, noticing she is showing a bit of emotion. She may be free to show her smile, she is still careful.

"You want to talk?" He asked her. Vera backed up from him and shook her head. She was still so frightened to let someone in her barrier. And Master Yi is trying as much as he tries to knock down enemy turrets, he is just being gentle with his approach. Never has she felt someone be so gentle to her, making her feel like she is an actual being. It scared her. Yi sighed, and looked out at the fields, and picked a flower near his feet. It was small and delicate, a light blue wildflower that had a nice fragrance to it. Vera looked at it and slowly raised a hand to take it. Yi smiled and gave it to her in silence, brushing his hand on hers, showing he will be gentle and easy on her. Vera blushed and took the flower to her nose, and smelled the flower gently, so she won't damage it. The scent was positively enticing, the flower giving off such a wonderful scent and it gave her a moment of peace. She savored that moment, a fifteen second interval of calm, of forgetting a broken past, all that was there was the moment with Yi. She then opened her eyes and looked on at Yi, and backed up from him. He gave her a confused look as she threw the flower back at him and spread her wings and flew away from him. Yi looked up at the sky as she gained more air and out to her room, her only place of solitude. That moment scared her, and she did not know what that feeling was. Was it want? Was it love? Was it peace? She did not want to stick around him and find out, for she never wanted to feel weak again. She has gone too far when she smelled that flower, but the sorrow sang for the first time, softly and sweet. She shed a tear, filling the air with sadness and grief. She is the Outsider, it is time she lived up to her name.

_Elen walked into the lone office and looked on as she relived her memories of her desceased husband. She smiled as she placed a hand on his desk, the place he worked his life away on, the only place she actually saw him was dinner and their bed. She opened the drawer and then noticed a manila folder with his last name, and a first name after that was neither his nor hers. It was their daughter's. She gasped and opened the folder. Her eyes skimmed through the folder back and forth, her wrinkled face twisting to pure horror as she found the truth of her baby girl. She screamed and dropped the folder, the image of her daughter, her wings spread, the look of anger and pain on her face and Elen ran out of the office door._


	7. Missing

**Shout out to axests for getting the chapter songs right... here is chapter 7. next contest will start at chapter 10.**

Chapter 7: Missing

"Teemo, Shaco incoming!" Vera dashed into the enemy minions and made short work of them as Teemo scurried along placing the mushroom traps behind him. Teemo and Vera were in the middle of a game and Shaco, one of their enemies were close behind them. Teemo turned and saw as Shaco threw a knife at Vera. The knife landed on her, and she yelped in pain, then turned to the jester, her eyes red in anger.

"You will pay for that, clown!" she growled as she grabbed Shaco and flew him high in the air, then slammed him, damaging him. Shaco knew he could not attack her so he ran off, Vera running to him to finish him off. Vera then gasped as Nasus appeared, the gigantic dog growling at her.

"Run!" Teemo yelled as he scurried again. Vera dashed and then turned the other way before Nasus even striked with his first ability. Vera ran as fast as her legs and wings could carry her, but Nasus aged her, causing her to slow down. She was done for and she closed her eyes, waiting for that strike to happen. It never happened. Instead, the voice rang, "An enemy has been slain." She turned and Teemo's mushroom exploded on Nasus, and poisoned him, killing him before slaying Vera. She smiled and turned to the stealthed Teemo. He looked at her with a smile but squeaked as she grabbed him and hugged him close. "Oh thank you, thank you thank you!" She hugged the yordle close to his chest and got up, running to the allied turret.

"Stop, Vera, you're suffocating me!" Teemo muffled between her breasts, but he realized where he was and stayed quiet for a bit. Vera looked down then noticed his smiling face. "Teemo, that better be your blowgun." Teemo laughed evilly and she threw him in disgust. Teemo pouted then his ears pricked up at the jungle and scurried away. Vera turned and Alistar ran out of the bush, snorting in anger. Vera bravely dashed to him and attacked, the duel now engaging. Teemo watched as Vera and the minotaur exchanged punches and blows. Vera roundhouse kicked and then twirled and jumped, dodging Alistar's punch. Then, he finally pounded the ground, knocking her to the air. Stunned for a bit, she came to and swooped down, grabbing him, then bringing him to the air.

"This will teach you, cow," She said before slamming him to the ground. "You have slain an enemy" Vera got up and looked at Teemo, his eyes wide with awe at the fight. Vera landed on the ground, then took out a health potion as Teemo made a small minefield by their turret. Vera slain the final minion until a noise interrupted Vera. She turned to the bush rustling causing Teemo to gasp and look around. Vera looked up, stunned as she saw Kha'Zix pounce at her. Teemo flipped off of Vera and fired a dart at Kha'zix, blinding him, causing him to miss. Vera finally was able to move and both her and Teemo ran the other way, their enemy close behind.

"Cry of Rage, Vera," Teemo yelled out as they made it to base. Vera looked back and noticed he did not follow them, instead went behind the wall. Vera looked at their ally Gangplank run up to them and stop in front of them. "Not until they have the upper hand."

"They do though" Vera said as she started to glow red. Gangplank nodded and then ran to the wall where Kha 'zix hid and fired a shot at him. Vera channeled her rage throughout her body, something she learned to do, then started to yell out in rage. She heard a small yell of fear and a curse from Alistar as the ground started to shake. All of the enemies ran the opposite ways, but they were all hit by her cry, damaging them greatly. Hecarim, their ally smiled evilly and charged at Kha'zix and Nasus, cleaning them up. Teemo fired a dart at Shaco, killing him, and Gangplank slashed Alistar, killing him. Suddenly, a beam of red appeared around all of the allies and Vera, which caused them to yell out, exchanging curses. "We fucking forgot Karthus!" Vera yelled as they all perished, giving enemy Karthus the pentakill.

After the battle

Vera breathed out in relief it was over. Sadly it was a lost battle because Karthus, but she still had fun. Master Yi looked at her through his mask and watched as she walked toward the mess hall. She looked up at him, then spread her wings in caution. He walked up to her and drew in a nice distance from her, but stayed close, showing her he can be trusted. Vera blushed and looked away, Master Yi was so close to her, it scared her.

"Why are you so drawn to me? I am not who you think I am," Vera slowly said as he placed his sword on the ground. Yi then looked past her, at Tryndamere, who was walking in the mess hall as well. "You have a broken smile, and for some odd reason, I wish to fix it. You have deep anger, pain, and it is not good for a woman like you to feel those emotions. There is something missing inside you, and maybe I can help you find it."

Vera looked up at his masked face and let down her wings. Her eyes turned a beautiful blue and her hair blew across her face. Master Yi raised a hand to brush it, but Vera gasped and moved her face away. Yi patiently kept his hand up, and smiled. She looked at him and her eyes turned red again. There is no possible way she can trust him yet. What if this was a trick? Yi looked away, but kept his hand up, showing his intent. Vera's eyes turned blue again. Yi never tried to hurt her, never intended to give her pain, like everyone else. Vera looked at his hand, then reached her hand to his and placed it on her cheek. His hand was warm to her cheek, his scent of cherry blossom soothing her, causing her eyes to close in comfort. Yi looked at her nuzzle on his hand and he smiled, drawing closer, seeing her get drunk off of his own presence. Vera absolutely loved this feeling. His palm was as soft as his unmasked gaze at her. So this was the feeling of peace, this was a positive emotion that ran down from her head down to her feet. She enjoyed it way too much, she shed a tear of not pain, but happiness. The first time she has felt that true emotion. Yi brushed the tear off her cheek and hugged her close, Vera's wings now wrapped around him, not letting him go. Yi brushed her hair with his free hand and rested his head on hers, feeling her body react to the new emotions surging. Vera looked up at him and drew closer to him. He then felt cautious at what she will do, but he remained still, as long as he gave her this feeling, he was fine with her. Yi drew close to her face and they were both very close to each other, one breath away from a kiss, and Vera could not take that distance. He made her feel so happy, at peace, no longer remembering the horrid past. She cannot even remember her father's face. It all melted away to reveal Valoran, to reveal her new found friends, to reveal Master Yi. She pressed her lips on his, and breathed in his scent. Nothing was more enchanting than her bladesmen, smashing her walls, and finally, conquering her heart.

_ This feeling, this enchanting feeling. His hand against my face. This is not what I am used to, but it's so gentle, so enticing. I never want to leave his side. I have been so alone, but now, a new light has been lit in my path, it shows Yi, his hand outstretched to me. Never shall I feel alone again._


	8. Part 1: Mother

**Now I have an experiment for you guys, Listen to Sacred Worlds by Blind guardian and read Chapter 1 again. When you reach her emancipation, listen to the end part of it, you will see why I chose that song.. and Why I made this fanfiction... Tell me your experience on the reviews section. I love to hear you guys. Extra props if you listen to all of the songs. Here is a list of them**

**Sacred Worlds-Blind guardian**

**Alone I break-Korn**

**Comfortably Numb-Pink Floyd**

**Dead Memories-Slipknot**

**Battlefield-Blind Guardian (sorry, I noticed Axtests got that one wrong. Sorry)**

**When Sorrow Sang-Blind Guardian again**

**Missing-Flyleaf**

**The other chapters you have to guess, I am not giving away anything for the next contest on chapter 10. Here is part 1 of Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8, Part 1: Mother

"Unhand me!" Mrs. Grazier yelled at the guards that were leading her to the council. Vera and Yi both looked up from each other's eyes and saw the graying lady being escorted up the insititute. The other champions looked out from the mess hall and watched as she brushed herself off and looked at Vera. Her face has shown signs of shock, surprise and relief. Vera spread her wings and hid behind Yi, her hand still in his. Yi raised his sword in protection and stared at the lady.

"I come here for Vera Grazier." The woman said in the calmest voice Yi has heard. Yi looked at the woman and raised his sword higher. "What do you want with me?" Vera moved from behind Yi and walked up to her. The champions, like an ogling audience looked at the newcomer as she took out a paper from her purse. Vera took the paper and read it. It contained a picture of Vera, her look of pain and suffering. The picture brought back those terrible memories, the pain she endured, and she shook, immediately having Yi by her side and touching her shoulder, giving her reassurance. Vera looked up at the woman. "Where did you get this?"

The woman carried herself like an elegant woman, of high class. "My husband is Dr. Albert Grazier, the man who did this to you. Your father. I am your mother." Vera stared on at her, a burst of reality hitting her. "So, you are the bitch who let dad do this to me and you did not do shit. Thank you for letting him," Mrs. Grazier went up to her and struck her hard on the face. The champions gasped as Vera's eyes turned red in anger (Tryndamere just laughed).

"You want to die, mother? I can kill you like that piece of shit I called Dad." Yi backed up from the two and watched in complete helplessness. "I understand Albert did this to you, I am sorry, but if you think for one second I let him do this to my daughter, you are dead wrong! I love you, and wanted the best from you. He lied to me, saying you died when you were born. As I sat in grief that I supposedly lost my child, he did all this to you. I was blind." Vera sensed truth in her eyes as she watched them water in sadness. Vera tucked in her wings and walked closer to her mother. Mrs. Grazier placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the emerging tear from her daughter's face.

"What did your father do to you?" she whispered to Vera. Suddenly, like that, one of the toughest and strongest champions knelt down and hugged her mother's waist and cried loudly, holding her mother for the first time. The champions backed out from the halls as Vera let everything fall, she let herself go as her mother finally came to her and comforted her. What she always wanted. "Come home to me, my daughter." Vera opened her eyes and then looked up at her. She shook her head and then got up from her, her wings spread out in surprise. "I'm not going back. I am better off here." Mrs. Grazier frowned and nodded her head. "I see. You do not want to go back to the pain of the continent you were born in. If you ever want to visit, here." Mrs. Grazier took out a card, and a paper attached to it containing an address. Vera looked at it and slowly placed it in her hand. And silently, her mother gave Vera a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave. She did not turn back to her daughter, for she did not want Vera to see her crying face. Yi got Vera up and hugged her close, then looked at Vera's mother. Something did not sit right with this.

A few hours later.

"I look ridiculous!" Vera exclaimed as she check out her new costume for the League. Teemo, Ashe, and Kayle were in the other area of the room, waiting for Vera to come out. "Come on. Goth Vera is perfect for you, let's see it!" Kayle happily flapped her own wings as Teemo took a bite of his apple. Vera walked out of the room and showed her new look. Her hair was placed up and black, so were her wings, and her typical blue outfit, pure black, with skulls and crossbones. The hair was swept to a sidebang to make her look so emo, She had black makeup on and spiked wristlets, Her legs had on fishnet leggings and she had on black dominatrix boots. Teemo dropped his apple and looked on at Vera, Ashe nodded in approval and Kayle smiled.

"You look great. Now, this costume is only when the summoner that summoned you wants it. It is not permanent. Sometimes you will get new costumes, depends on the League." Vera nodded and looked down. She then remembered her mother, how she made it almost across the world to see her. She shed a tear, and then hid it quickly before her friends noticed. Teemo looked at her and saw she was in distress, and hopped over to her. "Vera, you okay?" Teemo placed a hand on her leg and looked up at her with his cute little eyes. Vera forced a smile on her lips and looked down at Teemo. "My mother arrived today, and I was just so," She did not complete the sentence, she just picked up the yordle and held him like a stuffed animal, his face away from her chest, she learned that lesson. Teemo looked up at her and stroked her scarred arm. She winced and looked down. "You should see her. I think it is the healthiest thing to do." "The yordle is right. Go see her, besides, the next season is not for another fortnight. Just talk to Zilean and he will understand. " Ashe agreed as she walked up to her. "A time with your mother is what you really need." Ashe was right. Vera was so happy here, but what she really wanted was not the comfort of her friends, but the comfort of her mother. She had to go tell her bladesman about this too, but not yet, Teemo is way too soft to let go.

"Teemo, how do you wash your fur? You're so soft" Vera nuzzled Teemo, which she knew bothered him and held him tightly. He squirmed in her arms, now getting irritated.

"NO! Stop nuzzling my fur! I am not a pet!" Ashe and Kayle laughed and joined in on the fun. "Yes Teemo, you're so cute and adorable, fluffy and fuzzy!" All three girls petted him and he squirmed but noticed their chests near him and he stood still again, smiling evilly. Vera noticed that familiar smile and squealed as he then got to his devilish mood and he threw him on her bed, hearing him laugh. "Come on, girls, size doesn't mean everything!" All three girls gave him a look and ran off, Teemo's evil laugh echoing through the room.


	9. Part 2: Some kind of Miracle

**This chapter and the final chapter will be the only chapters with parts in them. You will understand why for the last one, but this one, I had to. -laughs then looks serious as I turn the page-**

Chapter 8, Part 2: Some kind of Miracle

Vera flew down to the meadow where Master Yi liked to meditate in, the moonlight reflecting off of her snow white hair as she fluttered down on the ground, her feet touching the soft grass. She looked around to look for him but did not find him. She frowned as she spread her wings and kept looking. "Yi?" she whispered, fireflies dancing in the moonlight, and one lighting by her eyes. She then felt a presence behind her and she turned, her bladesman was watching her, unmasked and calm, his sword sheathed by his side. Her insides jumped in joy as she hugged him, his scent once again dancing around her. Yi hugged her close and placed his head on her own, closing his eyes at her own presence, her wings wrapping around him.

"I am going back to America to see my mother." Vera told him. Yi looked down at her and caressed her face. "I understand, but." He started. Vera looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a good feeling if you do return. Something just does not feel right"

"It's my mother you are referring to right?" Vera asked. He shook his head. "No. It's something else. I am just worried about you, my dear." He stroked her hair and slowly caressed her face. Vera looked at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be fine, Yi." Yi kissed her back, then hugged her close, leading his lips from her lips to her forehead. Vera closed her eyes and then took his lips with her own again, deepening it , showing him her true desire for him. Yi placed his hand on her hips and returned the kiss with his own, the hairs in the back of his neck standing up at the true emotion pouring through them. Vera spread her wings and flew upward, holding him, now floating with him, not breaking the kiss, her inner fire starting to grow, her focus now focused on her lover, Master Yi, her Wuju Bladesman. Yi then jumped off of her, then pulled her down, and deepened their kiss. That scared her way too much. Images of her father appeared in her head, of him touching her and on top of her. She opened her eyes in horror. Vera then gasped in shock and pushed him away harshly, then fell to her knees, her body now shaking. Yi completely forgot of her broken past and backed up a bit. Vera told him everything that has happened to her and that moment he forgot that has happened to her. He sighed and knelt down to her shaking body. He lifted her chin with a hand and met her pink eyes with his own.

"Vera, I will never hurt you. I will never cause you pain. My angel does not deserve it." She looked at him and saw the truth and pure gentleness in his eyes. His heart was showing in those calm cool eyes and her fright quickly dissipated, her mind now focused on that face. The face she grew so fond of, that face that she fell in love with. She kissed him, which made him lift her up in his arms, felt her legs wrap around his waist, showing her true trust in him. The look in his eyes, his touch in this night, it made her swim with pleasure as he finally took her in sheer delight. The night was finally filled with their desire, their love, Vera could not ever forget that memory, for it surpassed all others. His gentleness, his heavy breathing in sync with hers, their bodies united in not only physical form, but in emotional form, perfectly filling each other with love until they both shuddered in ecstasy, falling in the tall grass in each other's arms, holding each other as if they were the only two in the world. As Vera dozed off to sleep, she heard the words she longed to hear from anyone. "I love you, Vera"

She smiled and closed her eyes in slumber. For the first time, like some kind of miracle, she had no nightmares.

_Vera was back; she has returned to the home of Death Valley, California, where those terrible memories happened. Her wings now tucked in and then placed hidden, bound in a strap so she won't bring any attention. She looked at the address on the card her mother gave her, then up at the big house. She could have been raised in that house, she imagined her going to school, playing outside like normal kids. Instead, she was turned into a weapon of destruction for a League. She opened the unlocked door and looked around. _

_"Mother?" Vera called as she entered the dining room. Everything was elegant. The dining table contained dining utensils and a neatly folded napkin on each of the plates. She looked more and entered the living room. And gasped in shock. Her mother was mutilated, her legs ripped apart, and her head smashed in with some blunt object. She placed her hands on her mouth and then turned to a familiar face. She gaped as the images of horror returned. His face smiled evilly as he threw her mother's ripped legs at her._

_"Does what I did to Elen look familiar, Daughter?"_


	10. From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness

Chapter 9: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness

Vera's eyes turned the deepest red possible as her father stood before her, well, and unharmed, and that seriously angered her.

"I can kill you again, you bastard! When I am done with you, you will burn in Hell while they are digging you out!" She charged at him, but somehow she went right through him, and fell in the dining table, the glass falling on her. She winced in pain and looked up at her father.

"Surprised to see me huh? After my supposed brains were on your boot?" He laughed maniacally and then grabbed his daughter by the throat. She flapped her wings in distress and choked out.

"You see, I had to make some preparations, just in case something like that accident happened, so I genetically altered myself as well. As you did some major damage to me, I was about to die in pain, but luckily, my machines were on, and they healed me, letting my regeneration kick in, reforming my face, my legs, my everything. I saved the best abilities for myself, regeneration, dematerializing, and this." He unsheathed a hand full of claws, and stabbed Vera, causing her a yelp of pain. "Poison claws. In the league, like Teemo, I can produce poison, but this is not a short duration, this is a long term effect, an ultimate so to speak, it stays in your system until you die, which will be in a matter of days with your regeneration. Now, let's go to my new house so I can watch you suffer with my poison." Vera felt nothing but pain as her father spread out fleshy wings and flew out the door of the home, leaving a mangled Elen and that house behind. Vera tried to struggle free, but another jab of his poison claw stopped her. She winced as she felt the poison attack her body, but her body regenerating, causing her so much pain on that plus the poison. She screamed out in pain as they headed to the ruins of the lab, her nightmares came back again as they landed.

One week later,

_Valoran_

"I say good riddance, let that little outcast bitch stay in that stupid country" Tryndamere stated out loud for the champions to hear. Ashe gave him a deadly look. "Stick your sword up your ass, Tryndamere. She is in trouble. She said she would stay for a day. It has been almost a week. I am worried for her. Yi is as well. I say we get a couple of people to get her." Teemo nodded but was drowned out by the commotion of the Champions that were in the mess hall.

"I have battled her numerous times, and she is a good opponent. Team working with her is okay as well. Outside of the League games, she is a good friend, a bit hard to warm up to but a good friend." Kayle interjected. Zilean then stood up to be heard. "I concur. If she is in trouble, I will make no hesitation to getting her." Tryndamere growled and then roared. "Have you not remembered, Zilean, you were reluctant into letting her join, because of her origin." Tryndamere walked up to the Timekeeper, and Zilean just smiled at the Barbarian King. "I was, I admit, but her prowess has proven me wrong otherwise."

"So says the one who didn't want to let the bear in the League!" Volibear boomed out. Zilean shot a glare at Volibear and growled. "You know what? I can still take you right now!" Ashe groaned and looked at Teemo. Teemo shrugged and walked up to her. Yi walked up to the front of the mess hall.

"Will all of you stop bickering? You two can settle it out in the League, but now is not the time. Vera is missing, and me, Ashe, Tryndamere and Kayle will go after her." Yi declared as calm as possible even though inside he was screaming in worry. He knew something was wrong, and he could not protect her. It was his own past all over again. Tryndamere looked at the bladesman and growled. "I am not going, and you are not the head of this search and rescue party!"

"You're right, but you and Vera have very similar properties, and someday you two will realize it, which will make you and her an effective team. Surely inside that rage filled heart, you care for her." Tryndamere scoffed and walked away, his sword behind him. Yi looked at Ashe. " I think it is a bit too late for his sword up his ass." He said, causing Ashe to giggle.

Yi and Teemo was about to catch up to Ashe, Tryndamere, and Kayle but they were stopped by Zilean, and they looked at him, with confidence and with worry.

"Give this to Vera," Zilean handed a package to Yi. With confusion, Yi opened it and gaped at the content. "Why?" Yi looked up at Zilean as Teemo looked in from Yi's shoulder and stared at it wide eyed.

"I hope she can put it to good use." He just said before turning his back to them and walking away. Yi closed the package and ran up to the others.

_Death Valley California_

"Why won't you die, you bitch!" Dr. Grazier watched as Vera squirmed in too much pain. Her wings were flapping uncontrollably as she tried to regenerate as much of her body as possible, but the poison he gave her a week ago still lives. She did not want to die like this, she stayed strong for all that she held dear for, for her friends, for Valoran, for Yi. She screamed out in pain again as another shock went through her body. She has handled more poison than this, Teemo's, and Singed were the worst, but this one was more painful than any of their's combined. She was weak, her body gangly from lack of food, and her hair falling out, her wings starting to fade, but she did not give up.

"I will kill you!" Vera uttered to him, and spat, her spit black from the poison coursing through her veins, now spreading to her salivary glands. Her father laughed and kicked her face, breaking her nose, and causing her to double over in pain. Vera yelped then felt another kick to her stomach, sending her across the charred room. She expelled black vomit, the pain now worsening. She cried out in pain, the tears as black as her spit. Her father laughed at her pain and watched in bliss as his own daughter was suffering. Vera laid down, trying to regenerate with all her might, but she knew soon was her doom, she just wished Yi can come help her, wished that she was home, in Valoran instead of reliving her hell.


	11. Elysium, Part 1

**Finally we have the final chapter in our grasp. I split the Chapter into three parts, because the song I based it off of has three parts if you listen to it. Oh once again, contest time. Name the bands from 6 to 10. Now, we have part 1 of Chapter 10, Elysium.**

Chapter 10: Elysium, part 1

_It's all coming back to me, the pain, the sorrow, the suffering. He remained in this physical world. I can't take it. The pain in my body is too much. Yi, Teemo, Ashe, Kayle, save me. No, I am better than this. I have to conquer my fear, I was able to kill him once, I can do it again. _

Vera laid in so much pain on the charred floor, hearing her father's maniacal laugh as the venom continued to torture her skin. She winced again and got up, her wings slowly flapping, and her eyes turning pink, black tears running down her face as if it was makeup. Her father looked at her with surprise.

"You are such a strong subject, Vera" He said. "But you will never be able to defeat me, out of physical prowess, and the fears you hold dear because of me."

Vera looked at her father, ignoring the pain, regenerating repeatedly from the poison. "Sometimes, the past haunts me." She winced, and held her side, regenerating again. "Sometimes I cannot sleep at night because of the nightmares you caused me." She fell to the floor again, but then stood up, handling the undying pain. "I could have had a normal life, but instead you used your only daughter and turned her into this ravenous bloodthirsty monster. The traces of that life are clearer in my mind than ever, but now, I have found what I was looking for. My own strength in not only my physical body, but my own soul, my emotion, my heart" She stood up straight, her wings spread out to the full wingspan of five feet, faded white, and the feathers mussed. Her hair fading away, and falling out, and her black streaked face showing a face that her father has never seen. She showed the face of power, of control, of fearlessness.

"I am not afraid anymore! You can do whatever you want with me, but you will never break me again. Rip my wings, rape me, kill me. Do what you want with me! I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU, BASTARD!"

Her father gave her a blank stare, cold and menacing, then grinned evilly. "Well, then, I will have to make you lose it again." He dashed towards her and raised his poison claw. Vera gasped and round house kicked with all her might, kicking him away, then tried to fly out of the ruins. She screamed out in pain as she escaped the lab, the sunlight hitting her once again. The delicious feeling of gentle heat touch her skin, but she had no time to feel the sun, she had a flying foe heading straight toward her. She turned and again her father had his poison claw ready, and he slashed downward, and laughed as he slashed at her again. She fell down to the hot desert of Death valley, then collided with the hard ground with great force, black blood sputtering from her mouth. She tried to regenerate more rapidly as more poison entered her body. She watched as her father landed by her feet and laughed as another claw slashed toward her face.


	12. Elysium, part 2

Chapter 10: Elysium, part 2

A small dart landed on Dr. Grazier's shoulder and he screamed in pain, the smoke blinding him and causing him to miss his target. Vera turned and saw Teemo laughing as Ashe and Yi ran toward her aid. "Captain Teemo on duty!" He said with a squeak as he scurried alongside Kayle. Vera's insides jumped in sheer joy as she saw Tryndamere, Kayle and Teemo engage in battle with her father. Yi knelt down by Vera and gasped in shock at the damage greatly done to her. Her beautiful white hair was grey and thinning, her wings were a horrid grey color, her body was gangly, gaunt, her cheekbones were very distinct in her face. Her ribs were very visible through her skin, as a matter of fact she was a walking skeleton, no muscle tone anymore. She has had no nutrition in her system. Her cheeks had black running all down her face, the source coming from her now blue eyes. Yi shook in anger and placed a hand on his sword.

"I will kill this bastard." He angrily unsheathed his sword, but Vera placed her hand on his sword. "Anger gives motivation, without purpose, Yi." She told him, with a weak smile. He smiled then turned to the battle, and quickly joined. Ashe knelt down and gave Vera a small wrapped parcel addressed by Zilean. Vera took it and got up, as Yi flipped over her father.

"I thought you killed your father." Teemo said as he scurried away and threw another blinding dart at Grazier. Vera shrugged as she got up, Kayle and Grazier exchanging attacks. " This is my battle to fight. I must vanquish my demons of the past. My father must die by my own hands."

Yi stopped her by grabbing a thin arm. She turned and looked at his masked face. "You will die, Vera, if you take on your father like this." He motioned her body with a hand. She shed a black tear. "It is my pain. And my Destiny." She shook his hand off and flew up to her father to join the battle. This time, she did not regenerate her body with the poison. She wanted to fight him and take him down with her. She held the now opened parcel, the contents still unknown to her, then closed her eyes as she dashed to her father. Kayle smiled and moved away from Grazier and the doctor was met with a hard tackle to his stomach by his daughter. Vera growled as she brought him down to the ground and slammed him hard, the great force causing a crater where they landed. Teemo and Yi ran up to them, but Ashe stopped the two. Grazier slashed, but Vera blocked and kicked, causing him to move away. She ran up to her father and together, they created a flurry of punches, blocks, kicks, so fast, it seemed like a blur to the rest. Tryndamere ran up to the rest of the group and watched as Vera was battling her father.

"Why did we come here in the first place then?" he growled. Yi gave him a deathly stare and then continued to watch, his hands joined to his chest, hoping that Vera will be okay. Her father then slashed her face with another poison claw, and Vera yelped in pain as she fell into the sand. Her inner rage started to build again. He grabbed her by the throat, her cry of rage stopped by him crushing her windpipe, Her voice now gone. She was powerless now. Her wings flapped as the poison finally succumbed her wings, the feathers falling like leaves on a tree. Yi unmasked himself as Vera was about to be defeated, His eyes filling with tears.

"Die, now, Vera" Dr. Grazier then readied another poison claw but Vera's eyes turned red. Her rage was still building. She did not need the cry of rage. She needed her might to kill him. She grabbed his arm that took hold of her throat and snapped it in two, the grip loosening. The memories of her past came flooding in her head as he screamed out in pain. The others watched in awe as her Cry of rage was replaced with her true ultimate, True Vengeance. At critical health and full rage, she is able to ignore all pain and cause so much damage, the opposing target sharing the pain with her. She regenerated her voicebox only and then focused her attention on her target. She watched as he cradled his broken arm and tried to crawl away. She stomped on one of his legs, snapping that in two, the scream of pain once again bringing music to her ears. Then she kicked the leg, snapping it clean off, a cleaner cut than when she ripped it off. She mirrored the move with his other leg, her father's fleshy wings flapping uncontrollably at the pain. He tried to regenerate, but she then kicked him dead square on the head, breaking his nose and his concentration. He screamed in pain so loudly the others covered their ears and turned away. Vera was now in full control. She looked back in the past. His harsh treatment to her, his looks, his carelessness, her dead mother all flashed through her mind, like a movie clip. Her eye twitched, her hair now completely fallen from the poison in her. Bald and wingless, she still inflicted so much pain to her father.

"Stop, Vera, Stop!" Grazier begged. "No, I will not stop until my pain stops. I will kill you, and that will still not be enough to ease the pain you caused me. I will show you what a true monster I am" She knelt down to him and started to rip open his chest, the screaming from his lips nonstop, She smiled devilishly as she left him a gaping hole in his chest, his beating heart pounding rapidly, She finally ripped it out of the body, watching him squirm and with the last of her strength, she pounded it in his face, crushing his skull, flattening his face, his existence, no more. She breathed rhythmically and heavily as the memories started to fade, along with her vision. She then laid down next to her mangled father's body and started to fade, the veins in her body turning black.

"VERA!" Yi and the rest ran to her, Yi picked her up and cradled her in his arms, watching her father's poison killing her. She smiled at what she saw, and placed a bloody hand on his face. "I am finally done. My purpose here is fulfilled."

_I can hear his voice. He is calling my name. I have finally fallen, and now I can be at peace._

**Part 3 will be posted later. Sorry about the suspense. -mutters- not really... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	13. Elysium part 3

**My last chapter of Pain and Destiny. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see more of you of future fanfictions.**

Chapter 10: Elysium, part 3

I am enveloped in darkness. My body had no weight to it, my wings have returned, my hair now long and white again, my spirit is now leaving. I can see the light to the paradise of Elysium. Suddenly, a familiar face welcomes me, blocking my path to the light. I look at Zilean and gave him a stare.

"I have lived my life. It has been too long! I will die." Zilean smiled and regarded his head to the parcel my material body was still holding, strapped to my waist.

"What I have given you is a Guardian Angel. You know very well that item, for it is part of your idealistic build in the League for a veteran summoner. When you die, you get returned to life. This one has a direct line to me, so we can talk." I give him a deathly glare. "Why the fuck do I want to go back to a world that has given me no happiness? I deserve to die! I was not at peace there." His face transformed into a look of peace to a face of annoyance. I looked at him, continued with that deathly glare, hoping he will get out of my way. He never did. Zilean walked up to me and struck me on the face. Even though I am in spirit form, it actually hurt. I rub my cheek and look at him.

"You are really blind aren't you? Do you remember your time in Valoran? I remember that girl that changed form a small scared outsider, to someone who actually felt like she belonged."

I stop rubbing. I then look to the right and my memories were surrounding us like a large screen. The pain I endured, the evil my father has become, then it showed the laughing faces of Ashe, Kayle and Teemo. I placed my hand to my side and watched with tearing eyes as the memories of my time in Valoran came to life. I watched as the memories of flying with Kayle, practicing my skills with Vladimir, collecting poison with Teemo, everything that has happened to me, fly by the large screen like a fleeting movie, I then thought of those memories as I look down. I then look up as the memory I held dear finally came up. My favorite memory that surpassed all other ones:

"Master Yi, do you believe in hope and faith?" I used to say to him. We were sitting in our favorite field, I was dressed in a casual dress and he was unmasked and watching the cloud pass by. We were tired from a League game and we rested there, in each other's arms. He looked at me, truly looked at me, like the fourth wall was broken, the memory was playing in my point of view and he smiled at me. "Faith is always around you, it's everywhere you go. If you forget that, you will never know peace. Hope is something to hold on to when you have nowhere to turn to. Having faith in yourself in everything you do will make you soar."

The realization hit me so hard like Zilean's strike. I have gone through so much that I never realized the happiness I have had there. My eyes were full of tears as the memory melted to another of Ashe, me and Kayle dancing together in a bush, waiting for an unsuspecting Darius, then ambushing him, laughing as we ran away from the enemy Hecarim. I laughed at the memory and then looked at Zilean. "I have found it. I just did not realize it was there the whole time. Zilean, I wish to go back. Let my soul be free." The guardian angel glowed in the parcel and my spirit body was pulled back with great force to my physical body. My body's black color dissipated, my wings sprouted out again, my hair grew back to his beautiful shade and length, and I breathe my first breath. I open my eyes and I was surrounded by the faces of my friends, only we were not in Death Valley, we were in Valoran. I smile as they hugged me in joy, Teemo's laugh rang out more than anyone else's. I could not have been much happier as they gave me the love I needed and the friendship I craved. Tryndamere then held out a hand to me and cracked a smile for the first time at me, showing his respect. I grabbed it and lifted myself up, then grabbed the parcel strapped to my waist. The guardian angel laid there, and I smile, then looked up at my friends. "I never realized my life has started here when I set foot on this land. I never realized I was more at peace with you guys. I am finally home."

Ashe smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, her smile warming me to my heart. "I knew you would come to those senses. You no longer have to be afraid, you are safe and sound."

"Welcome Home, Vera." Teemo squeaked in my arms. I hugged him close then placed him down as I hugged each and every one of my friends. I then look at the familiar loving face across from me and I run over to him. Yi hugged me, his scent of cherry blossoms once more gave me comfort, I smile and kiss his neck, then he took my lips to his own, my soul roaring in joy that I am finally at peace.

_Vera was finally home, by the comfort of her friends, better yet, her family. She spread her wings out in glee as they walked up to the institute. She then stopped and turned around to the open sky. She tried to think of her memories. Those pained memories were gone. All that replaced them was the time she had in Valoran, and the peace of her soul. She smiled one more time, and uttered her words to herself. "I am home." With the flap of her wings, she turned and walked into the doors of the institute, waiting anxiously for her future that awaits her. Her Elysium. Her Paradise._

**The End. **

**-closes fanfiction book and smiles- finally its done. Sorry for the earlier chapters for not clarifying that this was an AU, but now that it is, I finally did it with peace and quiet. Thank you all, and I hope to do more... **

**I do not know how to draw, but those of you who know how to draw: Vera is slender, an average bust, likes to wear blue, her wings are white, her eyes are ususally blue, Her white hair is long and flowing, sometimes her bangs cover her right eye, but sometime she wears it in a ponytail. IF you want to draw her and send it to me, that will be awesome.**

**Thanks for the support. Bye now.**


End file.
